


On The Road

by Teibag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After endgame, I Don't Even Know, Im too tired for tags, M/M, i know it does get kinda soft tho, it might be sad, mention of Steve Rogers - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teibag/pseuds/Teibag
Summary: Sam needs a break and so does Bucky, so they do what anyone else would do, go on a road trip





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is good or not, I kinda felt like this is bad and it might be sad I don't really know. I havent slept in hours so im not gonna proofread it too much, of there's something wrong with this please let me know in the comments.

The ride was silent, mostly because Sam and Bucky were trying to process everything that happened in the last couple of days. They weren't gonna talk about it, but they both knew that it was running through each other's mind. 

They fought a war against some big purple man and won, but they did lose Tony and Natasha. Steve went to return the stones and decided it would be cool to live an entire life without everyone and then come back as an old man. He then decided to give the shield to Sam because he couldn't do it anymore ‘cause he was old. And now, here they were, driving to- well, driving somewhere, neither of them had a set destination because it was a spur of the moment thing and they both really didn't know what else to do.

The road was dark, them being the only ones on the road except for the occasional car going the opposite direction of them. Sam glanced over at Bucky, trying to figure out how he was feeling just by looking at him. Of course, he wasn't able to, Bucky held his emotions in and kept a straight face the entire time. He looked back over at the road and kept a straight face of his own, lots of things going through his mind, the shield being one of them.

He shook his head lightly and sighed, he wasn't going to think of that now. He started this impromptu road trip to forget about the mess that happened, even though it was kinda hard to forget when the thing was back at his apartment just propped up against his bedroom wall, waiting for him to come home and stare at for an hour or two, thinking of the events that lead his life to the moment he received it.

Bucky looked over at him, watching as Sam’s face unknowingly twisted with emotions. He leaned over towards the window and sighed, probably for the first time this entire night. Every once in awhile his trained eyes would spot a deer or two running in the open felids along the side of the roads. It wasn't the best distraction, but sometimes he would see a small family of them running together. 

He couldn't help but think of Steve, about how he had basically seen all of Steves's life. From when they were kids, to adults, to now, an elder. He knew he would probably outlive steve, due to him being so sickly back in the day, but when he got the serum Bucky was happy to know that if they made it out of the war alive, he would be able to grow old with his best friend. Instead, he didn't even get to see his best friend grow old, it just, kind of happened. One second he was young and ready to fight the world, ready to fix any problems that he faced and now... Now he was old and wrinkly and probably needed one of those ‘I’ve fallen and I can't get up’ emergency buttons.

He looked over at Sam once again, opening his mouth to say something, then closing it, then opening it again.

“I know that you and Steve got kinda close, and I know we’re kinda going through the same thing regarding him, but… Do you… Hate him now? I mean, he spent all this time with you and you risked it all for him, so I'd understand if you do, but I can't find it in myself to hate him. I mean, I really can't. I’ve known this guy since we were kids, and I'd never thought, not even once, that he’d leave me on purpose. I don't know what he was thinkin’ but, that look he gave me when we hugged didn't feel right to me, ya know? Ah, sorry. I'm rambling.”

Sam sighed and shook his head.

“You’re fine. I can't find it in myself to hate him either. I’m just kinda surprised that he’d do that. I really thought that he’d come back as him… And don't get me wrong I'm not saying that he’s not him, I just feel like he’s a little different, he spent a whole lifetime without us and… I don't know it’s something about it that doesn't sit right with me. Hell, that's another reason why I wanted to do this in the first place, just to kinda forget about it all for a while. Or at least come to terms with what happened. Thank you by the way, for coming along with me for the trip. I know we’re close and I probably would have dragged you out anyway, but I really appreciate it, man.” 

Bucky smiled and shrugged.

“You’re welcome, this would be better than... anything really. Do you have somewhere in mind that you wanna go? I don't mind where we go honestly.”

It was sams turn to shrug this time. He didn’t have anywhere to go really, he hadn't planned this out fully. Maybe they’d drive until they couldn't stand to see the road anymore, maybe they’d go to a spot where the would park the truck and sit in the bed of the truck, get a nice view of the stars. He did have a few blankets in his car, in case one of them got cold or something. Yeah, that's what they were gonna do, look at the stars. It was peaceful enough for both of them to handle. 

“Actually how about we go stargazing? It will be quiet enough for the both of us think, or to even sleep, who knows. It should be clear enough for us to actually see the stars, we could even see some wildlife if we’re lucky too.” 

Bucky nodded, the idea sounded great to him. He actually couldn't remember the last time he’d gone stargazing, so at least he was going to experience it again, or for the first time, with someone he knows and trusts. 

“Yeah that sounds nice, I’m up for that.”

So it was settled, and off they went. The ride was quiet once again, not much to say after their first conversation. Sam eventually pulled off to a dirt road and then off into the actual dirt, eventually stopping at some random spot in the middle of nowhere. Sam parked the truck and reached back, pulling out two big blankets, then hopping out of the driver's seat. Bucky followed after, watching as Sam hopped into the bed of the truck, laying the first blanket down and then sitting on top of it. Bucky hopped in too, even taking off his shoes to get somewhat more comfortable, then resting his back against the truck. They sat there in silence for a while more, Sam eventually doing the same to his shoes. It was nice an peaceful but something else had started to plague Sams's mind. 

“Hey, bucky?”

Bucky gave a small ‘mhm’ in response.

“You said you and steve were close right?”

Another ‘mhm’.

“Were you two ever... A thing? Or were you two just really close?”

Bucky didn't respond right away but he sighed and sat up from his slouched position.

“It was complicated, I think… It sometimes gets hard to remember that far back, but I wouldn't doubt if I had some type of feelings for him. We were really close and if you’re that close to someone for that long sometimes it's hard not to catch feelings ya know? Some of the things I can remember are me doing little things for him, I'd defend him from the bullies in the alleyway, I'd cook for him on nights he didn't wanna cook for himself. I’d take care of the little shit when he’d get deathly sick but refused to stay down and rest. I helped him through his mother's death because he wouldn't wanna eat or sleep. I did a lot for him and I did it because I genuinely cared for him. I can't remember if I ever admitted the things I felt, but if I said them the night he left it wouldn't really matter, he had his mindset on it and when he has a goal he’s gonna go for it, regardless if you tell him not to or not. Did you ever feel something with Steve?”

Sam nodded.

“We had gotten really close, through the whole thing with the Hellicarriers and when we were searching for you. There were a lot of nights that Steve was getting close to giving up because you were right there and we had just missed you, but I kept him going. There were a lot of nights where Steve would have a bad dream and I would hold him through the night just so he could get some type of rest. Sometimes I had to force him to stop and eat because he didn't want to rest until he found you. There were nights that he had to do the same to me, hold me because of a nightmare, or force me to eat because I hate to admit it but I had become fully invested in finding you, just because I wanted to see Steve smile again. So I could get that nice smile on his face, the one that would make me smile too.”

Bucky nodded and looked up at the stars.

“He’ll always have a big place in my heart, even if I don't feel the same as I did before, even if all of those small gestures that I thought were of love didn't mean anything to him.”  
Sam looked over at Bucky and smiled, he understood how he felt and he agreed with that statement wholeheartedly. They were silent after that, there wasn't much to say after that. They sat there and watched the stars, eventually falling asleep in the bed of the truck.

It was Sam who woke up first, he was always an early bird. He just sat there, watching the sunrise. Bucky woke up when the sun was fully up, he stretched and leaned back against the truck, just staring out into the trees that surrounded them. Sam looked over at bucky a soft smile on his face.

“You ready to head home or do you wanna continue this adventure?”

Bucky smiled, and Sam had to admit, it was nice to see him smile, to at least know he was enjoying himself.

‘I’d like to continue this adventure if that's okay with you.”

Sam nodded, standing up and stretching, then putting his hands on his hips.

“I don't mind, but first we gotta find somewhere to stop for breakfast, then gas.”

Bucky nodded and helped Sam wrap up the blankets, then hopping out of the back and going back into the passenger seat and if sam wouldn't have reminded him he probably would have forgotten his shoes. Off they went to a nearby gas station that thankfully had a coffee shop attached to it. Bucky wanted to pump gas, mostly to avoid the people and the conversation. Sam went inside and ordered their special orders and brought them out to Bucky, who had decided to wrap himself in a blanket as he waited in the truck. Sam could only smile as he got into the driver's seat and pulled off. They drove in silence for a bit, due to them eating, but Bucky was the one to suggest a place to go this time. 

“Are there any beaches around here? Or lakes, somewhere we could relax by the water?” 

Sam nodded.

“There should be something like that around here.”

Once again they were off, their adventure wouldn't stop today. Sam had put in directions to the nearest places with water and the first option that they picked was the closest so they didn't have that far to go. The drive wasn't quiet this time, as Sam decided to play some music from one of the local radio stations. 

They pulled into the lot and hopped out, deciding to just walk along the shore instead of getting in fully. They walked along the shore and Bucky would occasionally pick up seashells and put then in his sweatpants pockets, Sam would point out some of the ones Bucky would miss and he would compliment how bucky could find the really small and pretty ones. Eventually, they started to share stories about each other’s experiences during their lifetimes, they shared laughs and more, nothing too sad though. 

Sam would talk about his siblings, his nieces, and nephews. He would mention how his nieces are a rowdy bunch while his nephews were all calm and collected, how he would braid their hair and they all would complain about how he braided too tight. He talked about how during the holidays his mom would always make him help with baking, and that's what started his love for baking, how it was always his favorite thing to do when he was homesick because it would remind him of those days he spent with his mom in the kitchen for hours. He would talk about him and his siblings would always argue, but they always made sure to say an ‘i love you’ to each other even if they were upset. He didn't forget to mention how the Wilson family reunions were always way bigger than they need to be and how a majority of the people there he was sure some of them weren't family and more of family friends and plus one’s. 

Bucky would talk about how he used to have to braid his sister's hair when they were younger too but never could get it as perfect as when his mom would do it. He’d talk about happy moments with steve as well but he didn't want to dwell on him too much. He’d talk about when he was in Wakanda and he would take care of his goats, the ones he named after steve, sam, and Natasha. He specifically mentioned how he named them all, he named one steve because of how stubborn he was, he named one Sam because he would somehow manage to climb onto of everything and then make noise before he jumped down and nearly gave Bucky a heart attack multiple times. He named one Natasha because she was the feisty one and she seemed to be the calmest one out of all of the goats he took care of.

Soon enough the sun was going down and they had to head back to the truck. Sam decided to take them to a nearby hotel, which unfortunately was out of double rooms ‘due to the large amounts of tourists’. They didn't mind, they had been getting pretty close lately, sharing a bed for a night or two wouldn't be that bad.

The hotel room was nice, better than the dirty and suspicious motel rooms that they’d sleep in when they were on the run. Sam was the first to get in the shower, he took the duffel bag that he had brought with him into the bathroom and did his business. Bucky stayed in the room and flipped on the tv, scrolling through the channels until he found a movie that seemed good enough. When Sam came out Bucky went in, doing his business as well. 

It was late and dark, with only the light of the tv lighting the room. They had long since fallen asleep. Bucky was the first one to go, then Sam shortly after. 

They woke up tangled in limbs and in Bucky’s hair but they were too comfortable to move, so that's how they stayed. Bucky’s head on sams chest and Sam’s arms around Bucky, holding him tight but not too tight. They didn't talk much, because they didn't need to talk to know that they were both content in each other's arms. They didn't need words to know that the other enjoyed the silence in the room. They stayed like this until the afternoon, when they decided that it would be okay to go home. 

So they started their journey back home and were a lot more talkative than they were at first. They did make an agreement to do this again at least every month or so.


End file.
